1. Field of the Invention
The individual coupling elements of slide fastener strings are now often molded on apparatus in which it is efficient and economical to form the coupling elements in a string with the elements in a flat configuration. It then becomes necessary to fold the legs of the coupling elements to form the elements into a configuration usable in a slide fastener installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplifed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,039,408, 3,431,337, 3,445,915 and 3,672,805, is generally cognizant of apparatus for shaping slide fastener elements by heating and bending. Previous attempts at folding molded coupling elements have included apparatus that use large heated wheels against the periphery of which the coupling elements were forced in order to bend them. These devices were large, complicated and difficult to maintain and often created undesirable scars or markings on the finished product.